


Road Map

by DangerJaffee



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee
Summary: Rowena and Chuck run away





	Road Map

I prop my feet up on the dash, belting out the lyrics to the song.

“It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long! Caught somewhere between a boy and man.”

Chuck turns to look at me, smiling, “She was seventeen and she was far from in between.” 

We laugh, together, because we both sound terrible. I look out the window, over the hill side to the sun setting on the tree line below. 

You can faintly see a road which leads to a small town in the distance, making me smile, knowing that Chuck and I will be in a place, just like that, within the next two days, and we'll finally be at peace, away from our tyrant parents. 

“Excuse me…” Chuck murmurs, reaching over and removing my shoeless feet from the dash, then opening the glove department. He rifles around for a second, searching for something.

“Here, let me do it, Chuck, before we go off the road.” I force a laugh, though I am truly nervous. It may only be a 30 foot drop off but if we were to drive off it, it would surely kill us both. 

“No, it's fine, I got it. I'm just looking for that mini road map you got from the gas station...” That's Chuck for ya. Mr. Independent. 

I lean forward to help, just as he leans down to take a look, and our heads collide. He yelps, jerking and causing the car to swerve. 

“Chuck!” 

There's a sharp bang, the snapping of metal and we're suddenly flying through the air, past the guard railing and it's only seconds later that our car hits the ground, knocking me unconscious.

-

I wake to complete silence and a throbbing in my head. I open my eyes with a groan, to see, a few feet away a blurry mass. As my eyes focus, I realize it’s its a large, very rusted car, resting on its side. I frown, recognizing the bright yellow paint of his Chevy Impala, though its rusted and worn as though it's been there a while. I frown. It must be because it's so dark out, that it looks like that. 

Chuck is going to be so disappointed. It was a 2006, only two years old. 

I look around, realizing that Chuck would have taken the brunt of the hit, since we landed on the driver’s side. I manage to push myself up, with the help of a nearby tree, but my legs shake, and I can see the blood pooling at the torn points of my clothes. 

“Chuck?” I try to yell, but it comes out a dry, hoarse whisper. 

“Chuck?!” I yell, this time my voice managing to get to a decent volume. I stagger away from the tree, but step on a sharp rock and my leg gives out. I hiss, pushing myself up from my fallen position. So that I am sitting against the tree again, and pull my leg up so I can see the bottom of my foot.

Blood soaks my socks, and I let out a swear. This day is not getting any better. First My mom and dad tell me I can't see Chuck anymore, then we get into a car crash, now this.

“Chuck!” I call out, trying to make him out in the night's darkness. 

I see something, in the distance, but it's in the shadow of the tree, though I'm completely sure the shape is off a human body.

“Chuck! Chuck!” I cry out. I force myself to my feet, and barely get a few steps before I fall to the ground again and I stumble, falling by somehow make it to the shape. My eyes adjust to the sudden shadows and I scream.

I throw myself back, the form is actually a skeleton. I stare at it, unable to get my eyes away from it. I stare at the bones, completely bare, except for a shirt and leather jacket, both in pretty bad shape. 

A strange thought pops into my head, a memory of an article I read, on recycling clothing. Cotton and thread take 3 to four months to decompose, and jeans wouldn't last more than a few months outside but polyester takes hundreds of years to decompose and and real leather can take anywheres from 20 to 200 years. That means his shirt must be polyester and his jacket real leather. He was probably wearing jeans at the time of his crash. I suppose this would be a common crash sight. 

But wasn't Chuck wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket when we crashed? One that he claimed to be real leather... no. 

That's not even possible. 

A body cannot fully decompose within a few hours. 

I swallow, pushing away from the corpse, and despite the sharp aching in the pad of my foot manage to stand, though unstable. As I do I notice something through the trees. Pavement. 

With a sudden surge of excitement at the memory of the town nearby, a burst of adrenaline fills my veins and I'm running, more like stumble vigorously, out onto the pavement and down into the town. I stumble down the road for what seems like forever till I see a house… a group of houses!

I am greeted by a much bigger town then it had looked from the mountain side. But I don't let that discourage me, and I move quickly to the first house. I knock on the door, and it opens to reveal a smiling man, in a suit, who looks up from his watch as he opens the door, saying joyfully, “You're early by an hour, Castiel!” 

His face turns from happy to shocked and confused in seconds, and everything goes dark. 

-

I wake up, again, this time surrounded by white everything. A bright light shines in my eyes, making me squint but a deep voice penetrates my ears, “Good. You're awake. I'll go get a doctor.” I look over to see a large man, I say man but he can't be any older than me and Chuck. Oh my goodness, Chuck!

I open my mouth to say something but he's already shaken awake the boy leaning against him, and is walking towards the door. It takes me a split second to realize the boy who was sleeping was the one who answered the door.

“Thank you.” I whisper, unsure if he can hear me. But he looks over his shoulder and nods, with a smile, and disappears out the door. 

I wonder if that boy is Castiel. 

Chuck. I need to tell them about Chuck. 

A man, in a white doctor's coat and a two police officers, a man and woman, enter, and instantly the doctor go to check my vitals while the cops approach. I open my mouth, to tell them about Chuck, but the woman cuts me off, setting her hand on my bare arm her deep chocolate skin contrasting drastically against my pale skin tone. 

“Hello, my name is Officer Donna,” she introduces, smiling kindly, “And this is my partner, Officer Doug.” she motions to Officer Doug, who nods his head in my direction, and smiles pityingly as he pulls out a small note pad, flipping to a new page. 

“Can you tell use your name?” Officer Donna asks, her voice soft and soothing. I nearly cry. 

“Rowena MacLeod.” I say, “But you need to find my boyfriend, Chuck. His name is Chuck Shurley. He was with me-” 

The officer cuts me off, “We can talk about Chuck in a second, dear, right now we need to make sure you don't have any brain damage. We just are gonna ask a few questions.” I swallow, frowning, but nod. 

“Okay, good, now, can you tell us your birthday?” 

“August 27th, 1991.” I recite. 

Both officers instantly give me a strange, disbelieving look and exchange a glance. 

“Sweety, that's not possible. You can't be any older than 18..” The female cop murmurs.

“I… I'm not.” I reply, “I am 17. It’s 2008, I was born in 1991, that's 17 years ago.” 

“No…” Officer Donna says, looking back at Officer Doug, once again, and then returns her gaze to me, “It's 2018.”


End file.
